Kiss of the Soul
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: As a devote Catholic, Caesar was not stranger to the concept of sins. He had sinned many times in his life and regretted his crimes. Except for this emotion that he felt for Joseph Joestar. It was no sin, but a blessing that he cherishes.


**_Prompt: Unbreakable kiss _****_(_****_Part 4 of 5 Kissing Prompts)_**

Caesar knew that he has done many bad things in his life. With his father disappearing one day, no mother and being the eldest child, he had to make money, fast. He had several younger siblings that needed looking after and be supported. Unfortunately, that shortcut led to a criminal life that he was not proud of. It went against everything he had grown up believing. Everything that he did was a sin by the eyes of the church. As a devote Catholic, it has terrified him. Most nights he found himself holding onto his mother's cross like his life depended on it. The old silver metal felt cold under his touch, never warming no matter how long he held onto it.

It wasn't until he met Lisa Lisa, his now Hamon teacher, that he stopped the habit.

Caesar has accepted that he may go to hell one day. No matter how much he begged for forgiveness, he felt like it was never enough. That didn't mean that he was given a free pass to continue going against his teachings. To do all the horrific things that he has done previously. He was more relaxed and forgiving of himself, which helped sooth his heart.

Until now.

"We shouldn't do this."

"I don't care."

Joseph responded before closing the space between them once more, silencing the other. Their bodies pushed against one of the walls in a corner, somewhere in the building. Caesar's fingers clenched onto the younger man, trying to bring him closer than he already was. The old cross, hidden under his shirt, burned his skin. It was so hot that he was swore that it was going to leave a burn.

They shouldn't be doing this.

_He_ shouldn't be doing this.

What gave Joseph the right to waltz into his life and turn it upside down? Who told him to make him feel these forbidden feelings? It was the first time in his life that they reared their ugly heads. Why haven't they done so when he was with one of the many women he dated? These feelings must be purely based on lust, they _had to be_. Even so, his head was spinning from how gentle the kiss was. So many words, thoughts and emotions were poured into it. Not even thinking about it, the Italian responded with the same messages. One of his hands moved away from the back and made their way up to one of the cheeks that belonged to Joseph. His thumb rubbed against it, tilting the other's head and guiding him, encouraging him, loving him.

Caesar wanted to cry, and yet he couldn't.

It was hard to explain. His mind was blank, emotions bounced about his heart and soul and body acting on its own free will. Nothing mattered anymore.

The two pulled away to take in much needed air. Their lips barely apart and their breaths mixed together. Pair of green eyes simply stared at each other, searching for something.

"I hate you"

Caesar spoke up, barely louder than a whisper. His nose nuzzled the opposite cheek. _No, I don't. Not anymore. _Joseph let out a chuckle that made his chest vibrate. His lips teasingly pecked the ones that uttered those hateful words.

"Admit it, I charmed you."

"You didn't"

_He did_. A personality so different from his own, and one he hated from day one. They didn't get along. They _shouldn't_ get along. Trust in a teammate was the best it should be. Perhaps friendship, if they tried. But not_ this_. How did they even get to this point? Not even minutes ago they discovered Esidisi has sent the Red Stone of Aja to Switzerland. They needed to pack and get ready. A battle was in their near future. They should focus on defeating the Pillar Men and surviving.

Instead, Caesar pulled Joseph into another kiss. A hard and desperate one. His ears became deaf to the world around them as his heart was beating hard in his chest. The brunette didn't object to the rough treatment, but he pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"After this is all over, come with me to America. Stay with me."

America? It was so far away from Italy. Did he want to make such a risky decision?

"You'll get sick of me. _I'll_ get sick of _you_."

"Then I'll make sure you won't."

"We'll have to hide… whatever this is."

Joseph shrugged.

"Fine by me. This will be our little secret, then."

He winked down at the blond and smirked. Caesar would never admit it, but that look almost made him weak in the knees.

"Don't you want a family one day? Be a father, a grandfather?"

"We can always adopt." Damn it, couldn't this idiot at least pause and _think_ before responding? "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not. But I'll make sure you'll enjoy yourself while at it."

Without a moment to waste, Joseph slammed their lips together. Caesar held on tight, not letting go in fear that he'll chicken out on his… what were they? It didn't matter. They'll figure it out later.

If he was going to sin, then so be it. Nothing mattered anymore. On the day he dies, he'll walk up to Satan proudly with no regrets. In his heart and soul, he knew that this wasn't a sin. It was a blessing and gift from God, and he was going to cherish it.

-ooOOoo-

Caesar watched as his last bubble flew away with the antidote ring and headband. Darkness started to creep in the corner of his vision, getting closer to the center. _I'm sorry, Jojo. It seems I can't go with you in the end._ As he thought that, something heavy fell on him and his vision went black.

Caesar felt as the world around him disappear, replaced by an airy feeling. Like he floated and nothing could hold him down anymore. A heavy hand rested on his shoulder, but the touch was gentle.

"It's time to go, young man."

The Italian's eyes squeezed hard before slowly opening. They blinked a few times, taking in the pure whiteness around him. Where was he? He turned his body around to face the being that talked to him. A surprise yell almost escaped him as he was practically blinded by the light that surrounded it. The only thing he could make up were massive white wings and a hand that rested in the space between them. The palm faced upright, inviting him to take it. For whatever reason, Caesar took it. He didn't know why, but he trusted them.

The memories then clicked into place.

"Jojo-"

"Joseph Joestar will be fine. He has a long future ahead of him, thanks to your last sacrifice. Now, it's time to go."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Home"

Next thing Caesar knew, the world brightened around them and he felt pure peace.


End file.
